Bon Appetit
by xXxLostBunnyxXx
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to the poor innocent people that Heidi led to the Volturi as lunch in New Moon? Read on to find out. One-shot.Reviews are appreciated.


This is a one-shot based on a scene in New Moon where the main character in among some of the innocent mortals led to the Volturi as lunch.

Disclaimer: New Moon and its related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own them though I wish I can. My own characters belong to me and do not exist in the Twilight series in any possible way except in this one-shot.

* * *

**Bon Appetit**

I knew that picking Italy as one of our destinations during our honey-moon was a terrible idea. And worst, my husband, had had to bring his work along with him. Imagine the atrocity. Here we are, wanting to soak up the lush scenery of all the exotic places we've been spending after we got married. He had to drag me all the way to Volterra just to learn more about a crazy festival they are celebrating today. St. Marcus Day I suppose, celebrating the heroic deed of a man driving vampires out of the city.

"Vampires" I snickered to myself, as if they are real. Oh did I mention my husband, Francis Drewly, is a famous author for the supernatural. He's got a few hundred books under his belt all about the supernatural. Apparently, vampires were his favorite.

"Francis honey, can we leave now…? The sun is too hot." I groaned, trying to use my hand to shield my face from the blazing sun. Although it is sunny, the wind blasted cold, winter air from the mountains making me shiver and pull my jacket closer to my body. Around me, the plaza was filled with people in red. Young and old alike, all of them are enjoying themselves, waving flags with childish drawings of human beings with fangs marked with a red cross over it. The crowd chattered noisily, I tried to tune out their drabbled, trying to concentrate in my own thoughts.

Suddenly, a girl no older that 17 jostled out from the crowd. She was slim with a crown of chocolate brown hair framing her pale face.

Her eyes were wild with fear and anxiety.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" She shouted frantically and jumped into the waterfall beside me and ran through the knee-deep water, spraying me with its icy cold droplets.

I stared down at my ruined orange coat and groaned. Crazy girl, must have gotten lost in the crowd.

"Cheryl baby…come, I've found a private tour for us! You'll like it" Francis was back, this time with a pretty, no scratch that, drop dead gorgeous beauty standing next to him. She was dressed to emphasize that beauty. Her amazingly long legs, darkened with tights, were exposed by the shortest of miniskirts. Her top was long-sleeved and high-nicked, but extremely close-fitting, and constructed of vinyl. Her long mahogany hair was lustrous, and her eyes…her eyes shone like a violet jewel. I clamped my jaw shut and elbowed my husband.

"Come, I'll take you to the others. I'll try to get more people to join our tour. As they say, the more the merrier!" She laughed, her voice silky and warm as she led us to another group of twenty, waiting under the shade, underneath a small red poster advertising a tour around Volterra's oldest buildings.

I sighed and leaned against my husband; he bent down and gave me a peck on the face.

"Don't worry baby, I love you more that her…" He murmured softly in my ear. I blushed and turned away.

20 minutes later, she returned, this time with 20 more people. She raised a red flag and blew her whistle, instantly, everyone turned to her direction.

"Okay people, now that we are here, let me introduce myself; I am Heidi, your guide to Volterra. Lets' go!" She said, her voice tinkling like crystal bells as she led the way, turning and twisting into dark alleys. I noticed an old woman her hands trembling as she clutched around her rosary.

Heidi made sure none of us left or strayed away from the group. She showed us some really old monuments and weaved around the plaza, finally stopping under an ornate archway. A bronze door stood in the way, hidden away from curious eyes, far away from the crowded plaza.

"Come in everybody, this is one of the oldest and finest architecture in our beautiful Volterra. Everybody watch your step!"

We stepped in…and entered into another world.

The golden ornate hallway was furnished like a lobby, cheery pop music blared out from the speakers; a receptionist rose from behind her table and smiled warmly at us.

"Good afternoon, everybody." She greeted and ushered us in, Heidi at the tail.

She paused at the large ornate doorway and swung it open majestically. It was a small stone chamber, ugly and insignificant.

Inside, there were a few people. I stared at them and recognized the young lady with her chocolate brown hair. Beside her was a handsome young man. Must be the Edward she had been looking for just earlier on.

"Well, this is unusual..." A man commented from the front, he raised his camera and snapped a photo of the room.

"So medieval…" His skeleton-thin wife gushed back, her twig-like fingers clasping against her non-existent bosom.

Francis snapped a photo and grinned.

"Well, this is something new…"

I turned around and noticed that the girl was being led away; her face was desperate, tears already brimming under her eyes.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" A delicate old man stood on a raised platform, his face ashen pale. There were others around him. All of them donned long gray cloaks. The doors behind us slammed shut and the old woman with the rosary whimpered.

"Well then, everybody Bon Appetit!"

We glanced at him, was he referring to us? Where was the buffet? It was just an empty room.

Suddenly the gray cloaked men and women bent into a crouch, tiger-like snarls emanated out from their chest. Without warning, they leapt.

The room came alive with screams of terror. Heidi, whoever she was, had led us straight into the lion's den. I screamed and turned to run away, bodies were knocked to the ground. Fresh blood splattered all over the stone walls. I turned around only to face a gray cloaked man, bending over my husband, sucking and biting his neck greedily. Francis groaned and raised his hand weakly; our wedding ring glittered under the harsh yellow light.

"Run…Cheryl…"He mouthed out.

I stifled a scream and made a wild dash towards the wooden doors, just a few more steps away. The screams were dying away, sounds of tongues greedily lapping up the blood from open wounds echoed all over. Dead bodies were piling around the room, broken and deprived of blood. Suddenly, something heavy collided into me and I slammed down onto the marble floor.

"Ah...Ah...Ah…." A sweet child-like voice taunted me. I whipped my head around and perched on top of me, was a little girl no older than 7 with large baleful eyes, also donning a thick gray cloak.

"You're…you're not real…Vampires don't exist!" I whispered softly.

She leaned in and whispered lightly into my ear.

"You are wrong, but I promise I won't hurt you…much." She grinned and snarled, her glistening jaws aiming for my neck. There was a sickening crunch followed by a scream, a brief sharp, burning pain and then darkness… …

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first time writing a Twilight fan-fiction. So be nice. Flames will be used to burn flamer's butt. So hurry and press that cute review button. You know you want to…


End file.
